


In the dark place...

by invisibleworld



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Ahch To, Cuckolding, Dark Rey, F/F, F/M, Force Bond, Many Reys!, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rey finds her power, Rey in the mirror, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, ahhhhhhhhh, grey force, is sex with yourself incest or self love?, now you know what i was thinking during the cave scene in tlj, sad suffering kylo, ~first time erotica~, ~first time posting~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleworld/pseuds/invisibleworld
Summary: Rey goes to face her fears in the cave below Ahch To and finds...herself. Herselves. Kylo's not too pleased about it.





	In the dark place...

Whatever was waiting for her down there, she had to meet it. Luke had nearly thrown her off the island in Ahch To for her curiosity about this during their training. The “dark place,” a gap in the earth so dark she couldn’t see the bottom. Was he so certain exploring the dark place meant succumbing to the dark side? Shouldn’t she have to meet the dark, just as she fostered the light? The dark place had tugged at her like an itch. There was just more to it than that. She had set out to find out, Luke be damned. 

As she walked across the island, she couldn’t distract herself from thinking of her last bizarre contact with Kylo Ren. Ben. Maker, their connection seemed to activate in the least opportune time, although he always seemed to be able to pursue his own agenda against her immediately- even caught shirtless he had immediately probed her to rethink everything she was being taught, including her relationship with darkness, the dark side, her own power. He was...seductive. All of it pulled her- the dark place, Kylo Ren, the darkness within her- with the same cord. His words echoed in her head as she recognized the ledge from her vision- it was just over the next boulder. 

Rey approached the deep, ivy-rimmed hole in the ground, just as she had in her vision and, without thinking, tumbled in, something between a trip and a dive. Her heart beat wildly in her ears, and just as she was beginning to doubt her certainty, her body was immersed in lukewarm water. It felt...wonderful. Like an enormous bath, something she hadn’t had in weeks. She crested the water and looked up at the sky through the hole, reassured that she wasn’t that far down. 

How she would get out of there, well, that was a problem for future Rey. For now, she floated on her back, feeling the lapping waves rock her, currents of warm water flowing around her body. Rey pulled her hair buns loose and enjoyed the feeling of her hair loose and dancing in the water. Her heartbeat slowed back to normal following the jump. But something told her that what was down here was more than a warm pool. It positively pulsated with Force energy, in a way she had never experienced before.

She righted herself in the water and looked around the cave. There was a rocky beach on one end, the rest were just sheer sides. Well, here we go, she thought. She swam a few strokes to the beach, and reluctantly left the water, her clothes clinging to her slim body. She shook her hair out, and removed her outer, draping layers, just leaving her tight-fitting pants and chest band. Her nipples perked up at the blast of cooler air, pointing a bit painfully through the fabric. Well, alright then, Rey, muttered, cupping her breasts to warm them as she began to look around the beach.

Another sheer wall stood directly- no wait, it wasn’t a wall. It was a mirror, three times as tall as her, and clouded, like all of the mirrors had been on Jakku. Except there, they were cloudy and dirty because of age, this one was something else. Did it just move? Like, the light it reflected shift somehow? Grow darker? She glanced once more at the sky through the hole- it looked serene and bright up there. But she could swear she could see shadows within, beyond, the mirror. She walked towards it slowly, not sure what to expect.

Well, there she was reflected in the mirror. Normal mirror stuff...oh, but there was another reflection beyond. What? And then, another. There she was, Rey reflected forever, the first one looking directly into her eyes. Rey’s heart pounded in her ears as she lifted her hand and slowly extended it. The reflections all did the same. Rey reached out until her finger pads touched the cool mirror, where the reflection touched her back. Rey breathed a sigh of relief, then the reflection grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the mirror. 

What?! Rey barely had the chance to think before she was pulled into a palatial cave, tall but with massive stalactites and stalagmites surrounding her, and glittering with drips of water, reflecting a deep light that came from, sort of everywhere. It was warm in here, and peaceful, in a way that Rey hadn’t felt in a very long time. Possibly ever. But, most bafflingly, and pressingly, there were many, many Reys extending into the cave.

This first other Rey still had her hand around her wrist, and when Rey’s gaze returned to make eye contact with her reflection, her reflection jerked her towards the mirror and took her into a deep kiss. Rey responded almost immediately, despite the confusion that immediately ricocheted around in her brain (Who? Why? What is going on? Am I safe enough to do this here?). That all dissipated as she fell into the kiss with someone who, for all she could know, was her. Rey took deep drafts of her other’s mouth, holding her other’s delicate face in her hands, running her hands through her other’s equally damp hair, cupping the back of her other’s neck and shoulders. Her other’s hands wandered with equal fervor and more audacity, sinking her nails into her breasts, pulling their hips together, nipping at Rey’s bottom lip.

Rey was swimming in this, barely putting thoughts together. All there was was this moment, this cave and her other aggressively seducing and Rey powerless to do anything but comply, experience, and give back this intense, immediate, wild love. Something pulled at Rey’s hair to pull her head away from her other’s and their kiss broke. Rey’s eyes opened and tried to focus, faintly aware that she should be- afraid? Ready to defend herself? Another Rey had a firm grip on Rey’s hair, and was peering into Rey’s face possessively, authoritatively. Her first other moved to kiss Rey’s neck while this new other leaned in and planted small kisses on Rey’s lips that were already full with desire. 

The two began to encircle her, the first kneeling before her and her fingers easing underneath Rey’s waistband only to tear her pants to the ground as the first tugged her chest wrap over her head. Rey was completely naked and completely on fire. Looking back- she saw the that other Reys had vanished, it was now these two, somehow now naked as well, eagerly covering her body with kisses. Now the one kneeling nuzzled her nose into Rey’s pubic hair, breathing deeply in a way that rolled Rey’s eyes back in her head. The one standing behind her ran her fingers in to grip Rey’s hair once more and pulled, first so hard it was painful and Rey leaned her head back towards the pull. This seemed to be what this other wanted, as it helped her ease Rey to sitting on the ground, the hard cave ground digging into her thighs. 

The others, both now in front of Rey, shared a quick, playful kiss, before returning to Rey, one worshiping her legs, one encircling her toes with her tongue, one dragging her nails along her skin, one straddling her legs and pressing a shocking blast of hot wetness into Rey’s thigh. Rey lost track of their limbs, of her own body, as she watched, and closed her eyes, and gave in to the obscenity of it all, the outrageous, rolling pleasure of being pleasured. If this is the dark side...Rey began to think...but then the sound around Rey tunneled around her, quieting to just a single point. No! What? Rey scanned the cave for what was inevitably coming. Her others also stilled, waiting to see what would happen. 

There. Rey flushed with shame even as her heart sped up in excitement. Through the ice mirror she spotted the formidable figure of Kylo Ren, Ben, looking a combination of lost and perplexed, but his features softened when he made eye contact with Rey. He then seemed to process what was going on and saw the other naked Reys, who turned to look at him as well. His consternation returned, and he banged his fist against the mirror. Rey! He screamed, but she could barely hear him. He kept his gloved hand up against the mirror and kept his gaze on her. He couldn’t get through. But he also couldn’t leave, tied there by their force bond.

In a flash, Rey’s others were on her once more, one straddling her waist and easing her down onto the floor, the other settling down to plant herself in between Rey’s thighs. Before Rey could think, her other took Rey’s face between her hands and took a deep draft of Rey’s lips, while the other did the same with Rey’s other lips, drinking deeply from Rey. Rey was immediately overwhelmed, all of the bodily sensations bowling her over her as a yelp escaped her kiss-locked lips. 

The mouths on her lapped greedily, and Rey’s lips and cunt were slippery with sweat, saliva and cum. Rey couldn’t think straight, or up, or any which way. Everytime she tried to string a thought together, like “I can’t…” or “but Ben…” or “how is this…” some new sensation surged through her, whether the other kissing her pulling at her wet hair or the other planting her full face into Rey’s cunt, sending ripples of warmth through Rey’s body. Rey felt forced to shut her eyes, the last coherent thought drifting through her addled brain was, “why resist…”

But she never felt Ben’s eyes leave her- even with her own eyes closed she sensed his gaze boring into her, and it quickened her breaths even more. She felt both these things in tandem, the audacious inconceivable pleasure of her others lavishing her, and Ben’s burning powerlessness. Her eyes snapped open and locked eyes with his once more. 

He hadn’t moved- still glaring through the mirror with one gloved hand palmed against it. His look was even more intense, pure rage at his impotence. And- maybe something else? Then Rey shifted her eyes down and- there- his hand was gripping his crotch on the outside of his smooth black pants. It looked like he was sweating. She could feel his desire for her, for all of the hers before him, and felt a surge of protectiveness, of pride, of ownership in herself, even in the form of these others. 

She didn’t know what they were here to teach her about the dark side, but she did know it felt good to feel him suffer. To not feel powerless by his seduction. But to instead, in one hot, sweaty mess, to be seducing him, to feel power over him, so that he was an afterthought to her pleasure. Was this darkness coursing through her veins? This kind of power?

Rey cackled with the realization of her potency and Kylo slid down onto his knees, almost at eye level with Rey. He looked broken, sweating profusely. She could barely make out what he was saying. “Rey…please.” 

Please, what? Rey thought. Continue, or stop? Pay attention to you? Hardly. Oh, the helplessness, Rey delighted, as she grabbed the other on top of her and flipped her onto her back, gently cradling her neck and catching the surprise in the other’s face that Rey was taking charge. The other sitting at their feet made a pleased noise and, while Rey kissed her other’s face, her face, her beautiful, sweet face, and straddled her hips, the other behind her began grabbing Rey’s ass cheeks with her scavenging-hardened hands. 

Rey drove her hips and grinded into her other’s cunt, lips dragging lips, wetness touching wetness, the heat building and building. Both women exhaled deeply, somewhere between a ragged whimper and a dragged out scream. Rey tilted her hips out to face the other behind her, who promptly plunged fingers from both hands into Rey’s cunt and anus. Rey stilled and then shook, absorbing the touch- her touch- beneath her, behind her, in her, before sinking back into a kiss with the other beneath her. The three picked up a rhythm all together, Rey rubbing up against her other beneath her while her other behind her went deeper and deeper into her in a sweaty cadence. In and in and in. The three yowled and yipped and mewled from the effort and the building pressure they all shared in getting closer, closer.

“REY!”

Rey turned behind her shoulder to see Ben, utterly broken, banging against the mirror, sweat streaming down his face, fists crumpled up against the ground.

Rey smiled and had an idea. She rotated carefully, extricating herself from the others. With her eyes wide open, locked onto Ben’s, she lowered herself onto the eager mouth of her lying down other. Mmph, Rey felt herself settle in to her other’s face. Ben whimpered and Rey just gave him a crooked smile. Rey then grabbed her other other and had her straddle the reclined one’s waist so she was directly in front of Rey, facing her. Rey began to deeply kiss her other while riding the other, at first gently tilting back and forth. She kept her eyes on Ben, who kept banging against the mirror and saying her name. Rey was very, very pleased. 

The three began to pick up speed in their rhythm, the one below hungrily eating into Rey’s cunt and moaning, sending shivers up and down Rey. Rey encircled the other in her arms, kissing her lips, her chin, back behind her ears. Faster and faster they all moved against each other, until Rey felt something calling for her, like a light at the end of a cave. Not Ben, but, ohhhhh yes. Here it came. The others were close, too, their movements getting more frantic, more greedy, more thrashing and grasping. Rey felt her cunt be coaxed and loved and worshiped and swallowed as she thrust again and again, so close, so close, the pressure building and Rey’s ears ringing, her eyes rolling back in her head. But she snapped them back onto Ben’s gaze just as she reached her tipping point and then exploded.

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed and thrashed and the three of them almost made a harmony with their strained voices as they all climaxed together, sharing in the vibrations going between each others’ bodies. Rey panted and dismounted from her other, struggling to stand and the others caught their breaths. She stood, naked and gleaming, in front of Kylo Ren, one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. And she wasn’t afraid. She walked up to the mirror and looked down on him, his sad eyes looking up at her, lip quivering, maybe? Ha. Poor Kylo Ren, then. She smiled at him, satisfied and steaming.

Then the world shifted around Rey. It dissolved and twirled and blurred into grey, and with it Kylo and her others. Rey glanced back at her others just in time to see them smiling at her. And then, Rey was alone. Wet and chilled on the cave’s beach. The mirror was dark and her clothes clung to her. But her body was still radiant and steaming, she still felt elation at what she had just been given. Her own power, greater, somehow, than even Kylo Ren’s own. She felt this new energy course through her, her new potential as a warrior unlocking, maybe, the keys to this war. She stood up, looked up at the clear, starry sky, and thought, “Kylo Ren, I’m coming for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first time writing fanfic erotica! Thanks to the Reylo community what an inclusive bunch of beautiful fellow trash <3<3<3.


End file.
